Эпизод 685
Краткое содержание После того как рука Пики была уничтожена совместной атакой Цинцзяо и Элизабелло II, бойцы Колизея продолжают уничтожать солдат Дофламинго. Но Пики не выбывший из битвы, вновь атакует их со своей оставшейся рукой, беспорядочно разбрасывая бойцов. Когда бойцы замечают отсутствие Луффи, один из них видит Мугивару верхом на Уси восходящего по руке колосса, по направлению к голове гиганта. Пика замечает его и заново выращивает свою руку, прежде чем ударить нападавшего, но Луффи готовый к этому, ломает голову гиганта при помощи Grizzly Magnum. Тем временем, группа Робин достигает верхней площади и успешно скрывается от преследователей. Выясняется что Пика контролировал колосса изнутри, и собирался атаковать Луффи снизу, чтобы разрубить его своим огромным мечом, но Зоро перехватывает его атаку и остаётся, намеренный сразиться с Пикой, в то время как Луффи направляется в сторону дворца Дофламинго. Полное содержание The citizens of Dressrosa are shocked to see Pica's arm crumble apart after Chinjao's and Elizabello II's attack, and Luffy, in a panic, rides Ucy away from the falling rubble. The soldiers on the streets attempt to stop the Colosseum fighters, but are thwarted by Ideo, who uses Destruction Cannon to blow the shocked soldiers away. Orlumbus and Cavendish join in, respectively using the moves Admiral's Hug and Swan Lake. The soldiers are powerless to stop them, but Pica gears up for another assault on the fighters. Chinjao prepares to hold the Donquixote executive off, but Zoro sees that Pica's severed arm has grown back, and, knowing that continuing fighting like this would be useless, shouts at everybody to run. Dagama tries to give a strategy for Pica but mentions only running is their best option for surviving for now. The fighters run away from Pica's second attack, which destroys more of Dressrosa, and the fighters are at a loss on how to get through Pica to Doflamingo's castle. Suddenly, Cavendish notices that Luffy isn't with them, and the fighters are incredibly shocked to see the Straw Hat riding Ucy up Pica's arm. Luffy heads up excitedly, and Abdullah and Jeet, having also hitched a ride on Ucy, also cheer, which causes Luffy to realize they are there and to yell at them to get off. Pica then notices Luffy, and in silent rage grows his arm back, preparing to attack the pirate. Luffy attacks him first, however, hitting Pica in the face with Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum. The attack shatters Pica's face and shocks the fighters and citizens down below. Meanwhile, Robin's group continues to climp up to the plaza while the former ex-toys follow in pursuit for the bounty's. One grabs Rebecca but Robin uses her slap move to shake them off stating she won't let them touch her. They all reach the top and Robin dispels her ability letting them all fall back to the Coliseum. Back with Pica, Zoro, having ridden on Ucy with Luffy, points out that Pica's shattered arm and head were just pure stone, and that Pica's real body was located where his fake head was. Zoro remarks that Pica is finally showing some human characteristics, when the Donquixote executive pulls out a giant sword, scaring Abdullah and Jeet. They beg Ucy to turn around or stop, but the bull cannot do either of those things as Pica swings at it. However, Luffy manages to get underneath Ucy and propel it upward, out of the sword's path. Ucy lands behind Pica, but the executive officer quickly turns around, preparing to strike again. Thankfully, Zoro manages to counter his blow with one sword, which causes a shocked Abdullah and Jeet to call him and Luffy "comrades of god". Pica tells Zoro to get out of the way so he can deal with Luffy, but Zoro says that Luffy has no business with a chunk of stone like him and mocks his high-pitched voice calling him a "soprano voiced dumbass", enraging Pica further. Персонажи в порядке появления Примечания по аниме *Битва между союзниками Луффи и приспешниками Пиратов Донкихота показана более подробно. *In the manga, Pica only throws one punch at Luffy and his allies. In the anime, Pica attempted to punch them multiple times. *While not portrayed in the manga, Zoro used Haki to locate Pica's real body. *The anime adds the following: **A scene of Cavendish standing on top of Ucy and having another fantasy until Luffy kicked him off. **Before Pica attacks again, Luffy and his allies were having another argument about who will defeat Doflamingo. **Issho contacting Bastille through Den Den Mushi and telling him to gather reinforcements before going to the New King's Plateau. **On his way to the palace, Kyros saw some of the controlled citizens and thought back to the tragedy on the night ten years ago. **Before reaching the top of the Old King's Plateau, Bartolomeo was showing excitement and Robin saved Rebecca from a pursuing rogue. **While helping Ucy dodge a sword strike from Pica, Luffy is laughing at Pica's voice again. *During Pica sword swing, Luffy briefly and mistakenly appear on Ucy's back. Навигация по сайту ca:Episodi 685 en:Episode 685 es:Episodio 685 fr:Épisode 685 it:Episodio 685 pt:Episódio 685